


Reflection

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip side of Refraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Dean looked at the reflection in the mirror, but immediately caught himself.  He wasn’t looking at his own reflection, but at the empty space over his shoulder.  Dammit.  It wasn’t unusual for Cas to not answer, it wasn’t unusual for him to be gone for really fucking long stretches of time, but Dean had never had this sense of foreboding about it before.  Something was wrong.  Even _more_ wrong than Cas talking of suicide if he went back to Heaven, or bleeding from his _eyes_ , for god’s sake.   This time, Dean could feel it… like the ache of it was melded with his soul.  If he even still had one of those, sometimes it was hard to tell.  But the feeling was real.  Wherever Cas was, he was in trouble…

“Sam!”  Dean’s voice echoed through the bunker.  A faint, “Yeah” answered him.  “Where do you think Henry got that angel feather?  You think there might be a spell somewhere in this mausoleum for finding or summoning an angel, one that really _works_ this time…?”


End file.
